The Day I Realized
by IceQueen707
Summary: Not one of my best works. This is how Robin finally realizes he loves Raven.


_Well, this took about an hour to type so it's really messy and not as developed as I would have liked. Unfortunately I have something called a 'Life' that really gets in the way of things like this! _

_PS: I probably should make a disclaimer. No, I don't own any of it._

* * *

I love her.

Really! It's pretty hard to say that after all this time but I really mean it. I love her. If I ever get a chance I would tell her that she's the most hopeful, beautiful, caring, intelligent, capable…

What? You thought I meant Starfire? No way. For a little while maybe, but that wasn't true love. Not like this.

It's not that she's not pretty or anything. Star's cute, yeah, but she's so… naïve. I could never relate to her. And the fact that she constantly needs to know where I am? It drives me insane!

Raven (if you have not guessed already) is nothing like Starfire. She's so smart and witty and knows that I'm my own person. And her darkness matches my own, yet she still shines softly. She knows that I have secrets that need to stay secrets.

But I finally realized that I loved her yesterday. We were sitting in the living room in the morning with the sunlight streaming in the windows and illuminating everything with soft golden light. I said some funny remark that I can't remember now and she actually laughed. Her entire face lit up and her lips curved upward in the slightest smile. She was blindingly beautiful in the sunlight for a second be fore she remembered herself and frowned again. But her violet eyes still shone with happiness.

I swear I was in a daze the entire day. Starfire demanded to know what was wrong with me and had Cyborg take my temperature and described my "symptoms". Then Cyborg knew something was up. So he told Beastboy. I couldn't even spare a moment the entire day to talk with Raven again. I threw myself into bed frustrated and it took forever to fall asleep.

I had the strangest dream last night. Or maybe nightmare would be more accurate. I was drowning in some river with its oily black water dragging me under. There was only impenetrable darkness all around me, not even stars to show it was night. It smelled of blood and I knew I couldn't swallow the water because it was poison. My breath was being sucked out of my lungs and I was dying. I didn't even know which way was up anymore.

"Come one Boy Blunder. Surely you know how to swim?" a familiar voice teased from somewhere. Suddenly my head was above the water and I could breathe again. Though the darkness did not lesson there was spot of light next to me.

"Here, take my hand." the voice said. I grabbed the pale hand that came out of the light and felt myself on firm, dry ground.

"Honestly, any person would think you've never seen water before."

It was Raven. She was dressed in a white leotard with her arms folded across her chest. Though she had a stern expression on her face her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"You're soaking wet. Too busy admiring your reflection to notice you fell in?"

"Raven…how…why…here?" I spluttered like an idiot. I really hoped that this was a dream and I hadn't just made a fool of myself in front of Raven.

She shrugged. "Everybody crosses by the River at sometime or another. I was drowning for a while until somebody pulled me out. Most people make it out, though some drown."

"Thanks for pulling me out."

"I should thank you too. Now come on, you must be freezing."

She held my hand before I had a chance to ponder this mysterious statement and my mind went blank. Strength flooded through me and the last thing I heard was her laughter before I woke up.

Now I realize it. I love Raven. Not loved, but love. It felt strange but right saying it to myself. But telling anybody else? Are you crazy?

That was last night. Today we sat at the kitchen table, Raven sipping her tea and me drinking my coffee. She got up to get something and her hand brushed against mine. I thought it was an accident for a second before she smiled at me. Not a huge grin like Starfire does, just a slight curving of her lips.

Maybe it was an accident.

Then again, maybe not.

* * *

_The whole river incident is based on the Percy Jackson book. Did you know that their making it into a movie? Yay!_


End file.
